


Savior of the Dreaming World

by asks456



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, eridan has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asks456/pseuds/asks456
Summary: A poem/character study about Eridan Ampora





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm super nervous lol because this is the first time I've ever written and posted something for a fandom! In this poem I wanted to capture Eridan's thoughts and feelings before he went on his murderous rampage. Eridan is a character I love very much even if he is a total trashcan. Thanks for checking it out!

Through the void’s looking glass  
I see the broken dreams of a prince who wanted everything,  
but also nothing  
My pinnacle of salvation,  
Stolen  
What was rightfully mine ruined by filthy grabbing hands  
pathetic

Titles sit in a circus tent of lovers  
Cruelly jeering at the cards I picked so righteously  
A heavenly host of beautifully disgusting angels descends,  
In a towering cathedral world made of my own demise  
trapped

Darkness seeps in through the cracks,  
Gnawing at long ago frayed edges  
Better to be lost to nothing than to be nothing,  
It whispers to me  
oh god

Smiling, I embrace the darkness,  
Filling the aching blankness with the ethereal nothing  
Dreams honed into a gleaming blade,  
The culmination of everything that is right and wrong in this world  
someone

Dreams shatter like tiny glistening crystals in my wake  
I leap and twirl through the multi-colored weeping shards,  
Laughing like a furious, swirling, torrent of rain  
help me 

Chasing the shining light at the end of my tunnel  
The answer within the grasp of my hand,  
Death…  
help  
The only salvation…

For how can people dream if they are already dead?


End file.
